MATH to MATE
by kina arisugawa
Summary: Matematika itu seperti sekumpulan 'Modus' yang memiliki 'Mean' bagi Tetsuya sebagai 'Median' di antara Seijūrō dan gombalannya./Akakuro. Mpreg, BL, AU! for celebrate Seijūrō Birthday.


_Mathematics is the one and perhaps the only realm of certain, unquestionable and objective knowledge._

 _In other words Absolute._

* * *

 **Disclaimmer**

 **Kuroko no Basuke/** **黒子のバスケ** **© Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

 **Math to Mate (** **数学のメイト** **)** **Kina**

 **ATTENTION** : This story are purely fictitious (Mpreg). All characters appearing in this story are _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_ (where some places and incidents either are products of the author's imagination or are used fictitious). Any resemblance to real persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental.

.

 _Happy Birthday Seijūrō_

.

* * *

 **4+11**

Tidaklah perlu menunggu hingga usiamu tertakar _matang_ untuk memampangkan sesosok pria baligh yang cukup dewasa. Jika pada akhirnya tepat di angka limabelas tahunlah dirimu telah terjatuh pada frasa cinta. Maka tanggalkan statusmu empat belas tahun silam, tegapkan diri, tunjukkan peni– _ehm_ –feromonmu, setiakan hati, dan awali semua dengan,

"Aku mencintaimu, Kuroko Tetsuya."

Pada sosok yang selalu terpatri hati, jika benar kau seorang _Akashi_ sejati.

.

.

 **4 (pangkat 2) – (1+1)**

Babak termanis dalam usia remaja, nyata terlukis pada paras rupawan. Dan agenda yang tergenggam itu tidak lagi monoton dengan _monochrome_. Dan lihatlah, dengan warna merah muda, kali ini sang empu melingkari angka tertentu pada kalender disana. Sebuah tanggal yang mengingatkannya pada kenangan manis.

.

"Kau lebih suka rasa vanilla atau strawberry, Akashi- _kun_?"

"Untuk?"

"… _Oh_ , lupakan. Lebih mudah menyesuaikan dengan seleraku saja."

.

Namun tidak ada yang lebih manis dari aksi menggoda sang kekasih, bukan?!

.

.

 **(Akar 144) + 1**

Akashi Seijūrō tidak pernah habis nalar, sepasang _ruby_ -nya nanap saat menatap sosok yang dikira menghilang beberapa menit yang lalu. Langkahnya kalut seperti orang yang disergap retensi berlebih ketika hendak menghampiri seseorang yang bersiap ditelan sepasang pintu besi berkatrol tengah meminta atensi. Lalu pencariannya diakhiri satu langkah terakhir sebelum tercapit pintu lift.

"Maaf Akashi- _kun_ , tadi aku melihat ada _vending machine_ yang menjual susu vanilla, jadi ... aku—"

"Kau tahu, sedari tadi aku berputar– _berkeliling_ –seperti jarum jam yang mencari angka 13."

"M-maafkan aku."

Sebuah dekapan di awali oleh tiga kecupan; dengan pembagian dua untuk sepasang pipi, dan satu untuk bibir. Terakumulasi pada Kuroko Tetsuya.

Akashi Seijūrō, nyata tidak cukup tega untuk berlama melihat dan mendengar nada sarat kesedihan itu.

.

.

 **Lim** **x- 4 [14x – 11x]**

Detik-detik hampir menggenap menjadi dua puluh empat jam–tiga ratus enam puluh lima hari dalam sub total dua belas bulan durasi pada status mereka. Suatu moment yang dalam bahasa kekiniannya _anniversary day_ tersebut tidaklah lengkap tanpa adanya sebuah perayaan yang bersisian dengan romantisme.

Tersebutlah Akashi Seijūrō, seorang pria awam nan menawan yang hampir genap mengenal Kuroko Tetsuya yang sama dengan makna cinta sejati.

Dentingan jam antik di sudut ruangan terdengar sebanyak duabelas kali, seolah menepuk atensi untuk selingkuh dari buku yang sedaritadi mengabil alih. Lalu Tetsuya yang menyadari, untuk pertama kali berinisiatif. Membuat imajinasi liar Seijūrō berulah, ketika tanpa ragu Tetsuya menarik dasinya sebagai upaya meminimalisir raga. Kecupan-kecupan berpangkat yang bertransformasi menjadi sebuah lumatan basah kini mendominasi ruang sunyi. Tanpa mengindahkan protesan yang terlantun tersegal, Seijūrō membawanya ke peraduan terakhir.

Tepat jam duabelas–dini hari, Akashi Seijūrō memiliki Kuroko Tetsuya _seutuhnya_.

.

.

 **31 – 20**

Dua buku bank soal; yang diantaranya satu buku statistik dan satu buku matematika-ekonomi dan bisnis, dengan masing-masing ketebalan lima puluh halaman, telah khatam dikerjakan hanya dalam satu waktu oleh seorang pemuda dengan kecerdasan numerik yang cukup terkenal seantero SMA. Dirasa kurang, satu buku tersisa hendak dijadikan pemenuh–ketika justru fokusnya terdistraksi pada seseorang yang kini duduk manis dihadapannya.

"Kau ini maniak angka atau terlalu komersil, Akashi- _kun?_ "

Yang ditanya hanya tekekeh pelan sambil menjaga sikap, menekan hasrat untuk mencubit pipi atau mungkin menciuminya saking gemas; mengingat mereka berada diruangan yang mengutamakan keheningan.

"Tidak ada opsi lain? _Ah_ , ngomong-ngomong Tetsuya sendiri suka angka berapa?"

"Kalau untuk urutan aku suka angka sebelas," sesungguhnya tanpa bertanya pun Seijūrō tahu, lebih tepatnya yang ingin ia ketahui adalah _alasan_.

"Tapi kalau dikaitkan dengan matematika kurasa tidak." Dan untuk alasan yang satu ini Seijūrō dapat menerka, melihat belum satu soal pun yang dijawab Tetsuya di bukunya.

"Sebenarnya mengalikan apapun dengan angka sebelas ada _trik_ nya, _lho_." Seijūrō sedikit melakukan perenggangan jari dengan merotasikan pensil mekaniknya–sebelum menekan puncak pensil tersebut,

"Haruskah?"

"Ini pengetahuan, Tetsuya." Sedikit mencondong ke depan, Seijūrō mulai menikam sederet angka–yang menurut kekasihnya sulit–itu dengan ujung pensil mekanik.

"Misalnya soal nomor empat ini, 415 x 11. Angka pertama hasil perkalian ini adalah empat, kemudian terakhirnya adalah lima—" Seijūrō melingkari angka pada soal itu dan menduplikat angka tersebut persis di sebelah tanda 'sama dengan',

"Kenapa kau yakin sekali hasilnya akan di awali angka empat dan diakhiri angka lima?"

"—simak dulu, lalu lanjut sisanya jumlahkan saja angka tengah dengan angka terakhir yaitu satu ditambah lima; untuk hasil perkalian digit kedua dari belakang," pensil kembali menoreh angka enam disebelah kiri angka lima, Seijūrō menjeda,"sampai disini paham?," dan sebuah anggukan pelan diterima,

"Kemudian jumlahkan angka tengah dengan angka awal yaitu satu ditambah empat; untuk hasil perkalian digit ketiga dari belakang," angka lima tersemat diantara angka empat dan enam.

"Dan jika kau masih ragu, lekas buktikan dengan kalkulator pada handphonemu." Tetsuya menurut, lalu diraihnya handphone pada saku celana. Beberapa detik mengotak atik, dan..

 _4.565_

"Sama, _kan_!"

Lama Tetsuya merespon, satu hal yang disimpulkan.

 _Akashi-kun berbakat jadi pengajar_.

"Angka sebelas itu merupakan _Nivenmorphic_ atau _Harshad number_ terkecil, yang berarti sebelas adalah angka terkecil yang tidak habis dibagi dengan jumlah dari seluruh digitnya; yaitu 2."

"Hm…" entah darimana pocky itu didapat, Tetsuya dengan _innocent_ nya mengemut satu dimulut. Satu seringai terbit di wajah, Seijūrō semakin mencondongkan tubuh ke depan.

"Dan kau benar-benar tepat menjadikan sebelas angka favoritmu, hm."

Satu tarikan pelan dirasa pada pocky-nya yang terkulum, dan nada seduktif itu teramat adiktif.

"Karena bagiku, itu berarti kau hanya 1-1- _nya_ untukku."

Satu batang pocky dinikmati bersama; Akashi Seijūrō dan Kuroko Tetsuya, menyisakan sebelas pocky yang menunggu giliran untuk dihabiskan oleh mereka; berdua.

.

.

 **(6p i + 2p j − 8 k)** **(−4 i + 8j + 10 k) = 0**

"Mendekatlah, Tetsuya."

"Berjanjilah kau akan pelan-pelan."

"Hahaha, _ya-ya_ aku janji."

Mata dipejam, menanti momentum.

Dan,

"Uggh—pendusta!"

"Hmpfhm-maaf..maaf, sakit?"

"…"

"Maaf ya, _nah_ kalau begitu kita lanjut—"

"Tidak, aku lelah."

"Bahkan ini belum ada sepuluh menit, sayang."

"Tiga, dua, satu. Sekarang sudah sepuluh menit, dengan empat kemenanganmu. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pecundang lebih dari ini, Akashi- _kun_."

"Baiklah, itu artinya kau sudah siap untuk konsekuensi—" lantas telujuk Seijūrō menyegel mulut Tetsuya yang hendak melontar protes, "—kita sudah menyepakatinya diawal _dear_ , ingat?!"

Seijūrō mengambil satu dari dua lembar kertas yang berada di bawah papan catur, dimana Tetsuya hanya mampu melanjutkan usapan-usapan sayang pada keningnya yang memerah.

Satu dehaman; isyarat meminta atensi. Seijūrō merentangkan selembar kertas yang diduga hanya ditulis dengan hasrat; engga-engga-mau.

Kedua bahunya melemas, hembusaan napas lolos begitu saja, dan Seijūrō memutuskan untuk menyerahkan kembali kertas tersebut pada si penulis.

"Apa?"

"Bukankah jelas, ' _Ten Cost_ '. Lalu kenapa point terakhirnya justru dikosongkan, Tetsuya."

"Biar kukatakan saja. Langsung."

"Katakan."

"Aku benci kau."

Datar

"Hmm."

Tidak terima, Tetsuya menautkan kedua alis–sungguh, sangat samar.

"Aku sangat membencimu, Akashi- _kun_."

"Kenapa?"

"…."

"Aku butuh alasan yang logis."

"Yang jelas aku benci, benci, benci, benci, benci, benci, benci, benci, benci, benci." Dan orang yang dikatai justru menampilkan gesture yang tidak diharapkan. Alih-alih kesal, Seijūrō malah nampak menikmati hujan hujatan Tetsuya.

Salahkan saja seseorang berpigmen biru muda disana. Tingkahnya yang seolah menghitung jumlah hujatannya agar tepat mencapai sepuluh itu, justru seakan menggoda Seijūrō untuk menautkan kesepuluh jemarinya dikulit mulus dihadapannya.

"Sebenarnya itu adalah urutan teratas pada daftar jawaban yang tidak logis, dan terimakasih Tetsuya itu adalah _negasi_ terindah yang pernah kudengar."

.

.

 **567 (pangkat 890) mod 10**

Untuk kencan kali ini, Akashi Seijūrō memutuskan arena pacuan kuda sebagai destinasi. Sesekali mencoba peruntungan pada selembar kertas bertoreh angka judi bukan masalah—

"Hmm"

— _mungkin,_ masalah hanya sesuatu yang tengah dilanda _kesayangan_.

Alis merahnya menukik, ketika sedaritadi melirik ke bangku sebelah; Kuroko Tetsuya, dibuat sibuk oleh selembar kertas. Sebentar diamati secara vertical dengan kepala mehorizontal–diputar–detik berikutnya, kertas secara horizontal dan kepala menegak, terus begitu secara berulang.

Sampailah terdengar letusan-letusan petasan, menandakan pertandingan telah usai. Dan sang pembicara yang menggema ke seluruh penjuru arena menyebutkan bahwa pemilik angka sembilan lah yang berhak menerima kompensasi.

Seketika perhatian kembali ke seorang di sebelah. Entah sudah berapa kali helaan napas itu lolos.

"Ada apa, Tetsuya?"

"Aku dipermainkan angka ini."

"Hm?"

"Lihat," Akashi Seijūrō menerima selembar kertas yang memang berhasil mempermainkan emosi Tetsuya, "Kalau kau memegangnya seperti itu, angka berapa yang kau lihat?"

"Sembilan?!"

"Tepat, lalu apa jadinya jika kau putar 360 derajat,"

"Enam."

"Dan baru kusadari, garis tipis ditepi bulatannya itu menjadi sebuah petunjuk. Kalau ini adalah angka enam."

"Lalu?"

"Kau tidak dengar, pemegang nomor sembilanlah yang menang, Akashi Seijūrō- _kun._ " Kelamaan jengah juga meladeni pacar yang gemar bercanda—

"Tapi menurutku, kau sejatinya nomor sembilan, Tetsuya."

— _Ah ya,_ terlebih gombalannya.

Sebelah tangan berhasil merangkul, sebelah lagi merogoh saku jas dan menyerahkan _nya_ ke pendumal, senyum tampan mengawali aksi pengumbar rayu,

"Kau itu manifestasi dari Sin/Tan/Cos sembilan puluh dalam hidupku–"

" _Stop_ , lekas ambil hadiahnya dan kita pulang."

"Dengan senang hati, manis."

.

.

 **n +** **C** **5 = 2. n + 1** **C** **4**

sepasang _ruby_ mengawasai biru muda yang tengah duduk membelakanginya. Pukul delapan pagi, dan tidak diragukan dirinya akan mudah menemukan Kuroko Tetsuya; bernotaben tipis hawa keberadaan, di halaman kampus. Beralas rumput hijau dengan serakan buku-buku sastra, Kuroko Tetsuya menyelami satu demi satu buku yang menjadi referensi skripsinya tersebut.

Niat hati mengejutkannya, namun Akashi Seijūrō sadar aksinya akan segera digagalkan oleh uap yang mengepul pada dua gelas digenggamannya.

"Sibuk ya.." Seijūrō menyerahkan cup plastik ke seseorang yang menghidu-hidu aroma vanilla.

"Senggang ya." Tetsuya jawab sekenanya, kedua _cerulean_ serasa enggan mengkhianati buku, barang sedetik pun.

"Tidak terasa ya, sudah semester delapan." Sabar tidak mendapat tanggapan, Seijūrō memutuskan untuk duduk bersilang di sebelah Tetsuya. Sebelah tangannya iseng untuk menggeratak salah satu buku yang menjepit selembar kertas yang menyembul.

"Wow, rata-rata nilaimu delapan, _dear_."

"Kembalikan transkrip nilaiku," sekali ayunan, Tetsuya menyambar kertas tersebut, "demi Dewa, kau kan sudah lulus, untuk apa kerajinan datang ke kampus lagi, Akashi- _kun_."

"Jelas aku akan rajin ke tempat yang ada Tetsuya-nya."

Kalem, Tetsuya merotasi bola mata untuk kemudian melanjutkan membaca kumpulan kanji.

"Ngomong-ngomong selamat atas prestasimu."

"Delapan saja tidak cukup untuk mendapatkan Beasiswa tambahan, Akashi- _kun_."

Satu tegukkan terakhir, Tetsuya melirik saat dirasa beban baru terasa di sebelah pahanya. Kertas kembali diraih Seijūrō, sambil mencari posisi nyaman pada kepalanya, pemuda bersurai merah inai itu menanggapi,

"Delapan itu ' _strict to be the one as a unity'_ , Tapi pada hakikatnya, satuan angka delapan itu digunakan untuk menilai dan mengukur suatu kualitas yang memenuhi standar atau berpredikat 'baik'," dengan baik hati satu tangan Tetsuya yang bebas dari buku digunakan untuk membantu memberikan kenyaman tambahan pada pemuda yang merebah disana. Servis; usap-usap sayang.

"Sesungguhnya inilah karakter yang seharusnya kita bisa tanamkan pada diri kita. Dan mudah-mudahan menjadi suatu catatan tersendiri di benak orang-orang bahwa setiap pribadi di generasi ini merupakan pribadi dengan kualitas nilai baik." Seijūrō menyungging senyum teduh untuk ungkapan terima kasih atas servis manis.

"Itu kan pendapatmu,"

"Setidaknya itu lebih bijak, ketimbang kau yang tidak bersyukur."

"Pantas saja dosen _veteran_ itu memilihmu untuk menjadi asistennya."

"Hahaha, terima kasih."

"Kembali kasih."

.

.

 ** _a_** **|=5 (akar 2)**

Nyatanya, keramaian akan suatu tempat berlebel rumah makan memang selalu menjanjikan rasa. Terbukti dengan masih ramainya antrian di depan kasir, dan kursi-kursi yang telah bertuan. Beruntunglah Kuroko Tetsuya yang berhasil menempati _spot_ favoritnya, karna sejak awal dirinya sudah bernazar untuk merelaksasikan diri pasca sidang skripsi di tempat ini. Di sebuah café berjarak tujuh blok dari kampus.

' _7th Heaven_ '

Dan pastilah Seijūrō mengerti pesan singkat yang dikirimnya.

Berselang beberapa menit, lonceng berbunyi; menandakan datangnya pelanggan baru. Lalu tanpa melakukan telengan kiri-kanan-depan-belakang, Seijūrō melangkah mantap, ke sepasang kursi terujung persis di sebelah sekat berkaca.

"Sudah lama?"

"Tujuh menit."

"Maaf, tadi sebentar mampir dulu ke perpustakaan."

Jawaban Tetsuya teredam seruputannya sendiri, hingga lama-kelamaan terdengar nyaring. Memaksanya untuk memesan ulang.

"Ini, minum saja,"

"Tapi itu kupesan untukmu."

"Tidak apa-apa, aku hanya butuh ini untuk mengganjal perut, dan terimakasih untuk selalu mengingat apa yang kusuka,"

Seijūrō menjeda, dilihatnya segelas minuman ukuran premium dan piring yang telah tandas isinya dilahap Tetsuya; yang tidak seperti biasanya. Dirasa tepat untuk merelakan gigitan pertamanya-dan lagi, tidak seperti biasanya-yang kemudian disambut dengan senang hati oleh Tetsuya, barulah Seijūrō pada gilirannya menikmati sandwich– _second_ –spesialnya.

Lantas mereka hanyut dalam kesibukan masing-masing.

Akashi Seijūrō dengan segenggam sandwich–berbumbu _indirect kiss_ dan jentikan sebelah tangannya pada laptop.

Kuroko Tetsuya dengan seruputan baru dan sebuah buku yang terangkat sejurus mata.

" _'Seven deadly sins'_. tadinya kupikir kau sedang membaca light novel karya Nakaba- _sensei_."

"Aku bukan otaku."

"Aku tahu."

"Kau sendiri sedang mengetik apa, kelihatannya seriu—pfft,"

"Kenapa?"

"Kau ini," satu tisu diraih untuk mendarat disudut bibir kekasih,"bisa-bisanya bertampang serius dengan wajah belepotan mayonnaise begitu, sengaja untuk besok, _hm_?" dan _lagi_ Tetsuya melakukannya; bertingkah yang tidak seperti biasanya. Tertawa?!

 _Kau memang pendosa, Kuroko Tetsuya._

.

.

 ** _F_** **(4) = 4x – (11-1)**

"Kau sudah mengatakannya lima kali, li-ma-ka-li, Akashi- _kun_."

"Baik kalau begitu akan aku genapkan menjadi enam kali, ingat! e-nam-ka-li. 'Kuroko Tetsuya, haram hukumnya tebar pesona di depan umum', kecuali padaku."

"Regulasi darimana itu?"

"Aku."

"Sesat."

"Tetsuya, pekalah sedikit."

"Daripada mengurusi hal sepele, lebih baik kau selesaikan saja ketikanmu itu— _hei_ , aku baru tahu kalau ada aplikasi yang serupa dengan kertas _milimeter block_. Ini praktis sekali,"

"Biarlah, aku masih punya bank soal geometri untuk kuis— _nah_ , kau mulai tersenyum lagi, _kan_."

" _Ck_! kau ini, apa tidak mengetahui petuah ' _senyum itu sedekah_ '."

"Tidak, yang kutahu kau ini seperti _asimtot_ , jika terus menoreh _kurva_ di wajahmu–terlebih di depan orang lain–kau berpotensi untuk mendekati _nol_ kewarasan pada mereka yang melihatnya, mengerti!"

"Tidak."

"Bagus, hari ini kau berhasil membuatku melakukan enam dari tujuh dosa sekaligus, Kuroko Tetsuya."

.

.

 **2** **log 8 + 3log 9**

Lima bulan berlalu setelah kelulusan Kuroko Tetsuya, dan juga terhitung lamanya pemuda bersurai biru muda itu merealisasikan cita-citanya; menjadi guru TK.

Sungguh mulia memang profesi yang disandangnya sekarang. Mengajari anak-anak pada ilmu pengetahuan, mengayomi sekaligus mengenalkan akan hal yang baik maupun yang buruk.

 _Ah,_ Akashi Seijūrō mungkin pantas berbangga hati, karena mendapatkan pasangan–calon pendamping hidup–yang tergolong _terpuji_ —

"Kuloko - _niichan_ gendong aku."

— _terkutuklah_ bocah tengil itu.

Sadar tatapan sarat cemburu–yang tidak pada tempatnya–dengan senang hati diimbali dengan sorot yang lebih tajam; versi si biru muda.

Tidak mempan, maka opsi kedua; abaikan.

Sebagai guru yang baik, Kuroko Tetsuya dengan senang hati mengabulkan permintaan anak didiknya itu.

Setelah nyaman dalam gendongan Tetsuya, bocah _blonde_ itu perlahan menjulurkan kedua tangan mungilnya untuk menangkup pipi lembut sang guru idaman.

"Kalau aku sudah besal, aku ingin menjadi pilot– _eh_ bukan, mau jadi astolnot aja."

"Eh, kenapa Kise- _kun_?

"Kalena aku ingin membuktikan sesuatu ke Kuloko- _niichan_."

"Membuktikan apa?"

"Membuktikan kalau langit tidak lagi belapis tujuh–tapi lima."

Kelima jari mungilnya merentang tepat di depan wajah Tetsuya. Memang tidak sopan, tapi Tetsuya memakluminya, lain hal jika yang dihadapinya bukanlah bocah berusia lima tahun. Perlahan Tetsuya merangkum kelima jemari mungil itu dalam genggaman lembut, menurunkannya untuk kemudian menemukan _hazel_ itu menatap _cerulean-_ nya lekat.

"Kenapa begitu?" dengan hati-hati Tetsuya curi-curi pandang kearah tempat Seijūrō menunggu. Intuisinya sebagai korban gombal menahun, mengatakan bahwa bocah ini berpotensi sebagai penguji _kokoro_ si _koibito_. Dan bersyukurlah yang bersangkutan lagi anteng.

.

Padahal jam pulang Tetsuya kurang lebih lima menit lagi, namun entah mengapa waktu terasa lama jika dirinya sudah dianggurkan begini. Daripada terus disergap sifat kekanakan, lebih baik dialihkan; mungkin dengan mengisi kolom-kolom Sudoku, ditemani secangkir teh hijau, sudah cukup membuat Seijūrō _menjinak_ —

"Kalena yang dua lainnya ada dimatamu."

— _menjitak_ bocah genit itu sepertinya pelajaran yang pantas!

.

.

 **Log 11(pangkat 4)**

Empat menit terakhir sebelum bel pulang berdering, dengan empat siku-siku dipelipis Seijūrō telah nangkring.

"Kuloko- _niichan_ , baiknya empat kotak kosong ini kutulis apa?"

"Hm, bagaimana kalau menulis namamu saja, bukankah pas, K-i-s–"

"Tidak-tidak, itu kulang geleget."

Empat siku-siku _double_.

"Eh, kalau begitu nama hewan saja, misalnya K-u-m-a."

"Mainesklim, aku malah lebih suka opsi peltama."

"Baiklah, ini pensil warnanya."

Lamat-lamat Tetsuya mengamati, dengan Seijūrō; secara diam-diam. Dan huruf terakhir yang ditulis bocah itu ternyata terbukti untuk mengaduk _kokoro_ Seijūrō.

Empat siku-siku _fourfold_.

Kuroko tetsuya mensejajarkan tubuh untuk menerima kertas tersebut, dibaca, kemudian tercenung ketika aksi curi ciuman berhasil dilakukan si bocah _blonde_.

"Hey bocah, kau ini ingin membuatku mengidap _Zelophobia_ akut ya."

"Hahaha, telnyata paman juga cadel ya,"

"Bukan _Zero_ tapi Zelop— _hmmp_ "

"Akashi- _kun_ , dia lima tahun dan kau dua puluh lima, ingat."

"— _Puahh_.., aku tahu Tetsuya, siapa juga yang sudi menganggap dia seumuran denganku."

"Memang tidak ada, tapi kelakuanmu setara dengan dia."

 _Mengalah, dan akhiri perdebatan konyol ini._

.

.

 **Lim** **x- 6 = 3(akar ( _x2_ – 9))**

 _Tok-tok-tok_

Akashi Seijūrō lantas membekuk aksi jemarinya yang sedaritadi menekan, meloncat lincah pada balok-balok datar keyboard laptop. Pembahasan metoda _Kuhn-Tucker_ untuk silabus besok lusa itu selesai dengan diakhiri contoh soal; _penyederhanaan dengan prosedur Lagrange dari pertidaksamaan_ –

"Maaf mengganggu semalam ini, apa kau sedang sibuk?"

Segaris merah menukik, diliriknya angka kecil yang berada di ujung-bawah-kanan layar.

– _Astaga, sudah pukul tiga pagi ternyata._

"Tidak apa-apa, masuklah."

Sepasang kaki putih beralas sandal bulu melangkah perlahan menuju meja kerja pemilik huni kamar tersebut.

Tanpa beranjak dari duduknya, sepasang tangannya terulur– _namun_ yang diberi uluran malah sengaja menyilangkan tangan dibelakang punggung. Membuat Seijūrō mengulas senyum lemah.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa kau mimpi buruk?"

 _Lebih parah dari itu, Akashi-kun._

"Tidak, aku hanya ingin meminjam gunting kertas, lem kertas dan meminta beberapa kertas warna, apa kau punya?"

"Tentu, kau bisa mengambilnya di laci nakas sebelah kasurku."

Seolah seperti pada awal, ruangan kembali sunyi. Padahal seseorang disana sedang seru menggeledah isi laci nakasnya. Tidak heran memang, jika kau bersama Tetsuya. Apapun, kapapun dan dimanapun kau akan merasa damai.

Seijūrō kembali memberi atensi pada meja kerjanya. Satu yang dipilih. Secangkir teh yang mengepul dihidu untuk kemudian dise—

"Terimakasih."

— _sembuur!_

Terkejut, pun _earl grey_ terbesut dengan elegan, hingga membasahi piyama yang dikenakannya. Untuk seorang yang normal, ia pasti akan menjerit karena kini pahanya terasa panas. Sekarang Seijūrō barulah bersyukur pernah diajar ketatakramaan seorang bangsawan.

"Hm? Kau sedang membuat soal untuk kuis lusa ya? Kalau begitu selamat bekerja."

 _Innocent sekali! Awas ya._

"Tetsuya, kau tahu satu ditambah satu berapa?"

Tetsuya menjeda langkahnya, mendelik sesaat untuk kemudian melirik kembali barang jarahannya yang _penuh_ dalam dekapan (salahkanlah si Akashi Sei– _sialan_ yang kemarin memaksanya untuk menginap di mansionnya tanpa sempat dirinya pulang untuk membawa perlengkapan mengajar), "Dua, anak TK saja tau."

"Kau itu guru TK, bukan anak TK."

"Terserah."

"Tapi sayang, jawabanmu salah."

Terdengar kaki kursi yang menggesek lantai diiringi langkah kaki yang semakin terdengar jelas dibelakang Tetsuya, hingga sampailah Seijūrō tepat dibelakang; atau katakanlah, inilah awal dari 3M—

"Satu ditambah satu itu sama dengan tiga," Bisiknya seduktif.

Bola mata memutar malas, "Konyol seka— _kyaa_ , turunkan aku—"

—Menggendong/meletakan/menindih.

.

 _Dear Tetsuya, satu ditambah satu itu benar sama dengan tiga; jika aku tidak menggunakan pengaman. Perlu kubuktikan?_

.

.

 **c/a = -2 _i_**

"S2 di inggris?"

Tenggorokan Tetsuya tercekat mendengar apa yang baru saja diucapkan Seijūrō.

"Ya," jawab Seijūrō dengan nadanya yang berwibawa. "Kemarin professor yang selama ini mempercayaiku sebagai asdosnya merekomendasikanku untuk memperdalam ilmu matematika– _dan lagi_ ternyata ini semua ada kaitan dengan kolega bisnis ayah disana, jadi aku—"

"berapa lama?"

"Dua tahun."

 _Bugh!_

Akashi Seijūrō pasrah menerima lemparan kamus jepang yang menerjang tepat di dada.

Kuroko Tetsuya tertunduk dalam saat menerima dekapan. Enggan terkurung, kemudian memberanikan diri untuk mendorong tubuh Seijūrō, menjauh.

"Teganya kau meninggalkanku di sini sendirian selama itu, aku– _maksudku_ orang-orang dirumah ini akan merasa kesepian, kau tahu?"

Akashi Seijūrō membeliak, tiada hentinya membatin ' _benarkah ini Tetsuya-nya?/Apa ini sisi lain dirinya?/Kapan dia benar-benar bisa bersikap irasional?'_.

Seulas senyum terpatri, "Aku tersanjung mendengar kau akan kesepian jika tidak ada aku di sisimu."

Tetsuya memutar bola matanya, menerima nasib sebagai kekasih dari orang yang suka sekali bergurau.

"Akashi- _kun_ ," tegas Tetsuya. "Inggris itu jauh sekali jaraknya dari sini. Dan aku...a-aku..."

Satu alis Seijūrō bertaut.

"...sudahlah."

Seijūrō menahan tawanya. " _Dear_ Tetsuya," Seijūrō meraih sebuah kamus yang terlupakan dilantai. "Jika kita hitung dengan skala 1:2 juta atau sebelas jam empat puluh lima menit lamanya ditempuh pesawat, Jepang dan Inggris jaraknya memang jauh seperti jarak antara kedua ujung kamus ini." Ia membuka kamus jepang itu tepat di tengah-tengah.

"Tetapi, meskipun secara geografis kita terpisah jauh—" Sungguh pemilihan kata _khas_ seorang Seijūrō. "—hati kita tetaplah sedekat ini." Ia menutup kamus tersebut, sehingga kedua ujungnya bertemu kembali.

"Mengerti, kan?"

.

.

 **Sin2( _x_ ) + Cos2( _x_ )**

 _'Engkau akan mengetahui cinta, jika kebersamaan denganya mendetikkan tahun, maka perpisahan dengannya bagai menahunkan detik'_

Lantas saja Akashi Seijūrō sepaham dengan kutipan sang motivator kondang asal Indonesia yang diundang pihak panitia penyelenggara seminar kampusnya di Inggris.

Tidak ingin berlama dibuat galau, Seijūrō memutuskan untuk meninggalkan auditorium. Alih-alih terbebas dari atmosfir suram, kini dirinya justru berpotensi dikultum oleh seseorang yang tengah menggeram.

"Akashi, kemana saja kau,"

"Di kampus."

Geramannya menjadi seram, dahi ditepok kuat, " _Agh_ , susah emang kalau bicara sama orang elit—langsung saja, jadi bagaimana tawarannya? Terima, tolak?"

"Memang _senpai_ tadi menyebutkan penawaran apa padaku,"

Kali ini Nijimura tidak segan-segan menepok wajah _kohai_ -nya dengan selembar kertas, peduli iblis jika yang dihadapinya anak kandung paman Masaomi.

"Oh."

"Bukan ' _Oh_ ', tapi ' _yes_ ' or ' _no_ ', demi tuhaan—," saat mengatakannya, kedua tangannya _gatal_ ingin menggebrak meja kuat-kuat; tapi kenyataannya mereka masih berada dikoridor kampus"—itu kesempatan bagus yang tidak akan didapat secara CUMA-CUMA oleh orang-orang disini,"

"Kalau pun aku terima hasilnya tetap percuma—" _dia tidak akan memaafkanku_ "—tapi kuhargai perhatianmu, terimakasih Nijimura- _san_."

Kertas kembali ke pemberi, sebelah tangan tergibas sebagai gesture penyanggahan, "Tidak-tidak, aku melakukan ini semua karena aku peduli pada Kuroko, bukan KAU,"

Senyum getir terulas, baru sebulan berlalu namun baginya waktu bergerak terlalu lamban. Jadi, apa kabarnya jika setahun berlalu? Mungkin Tetsuya akan—

"Membuat _mereka_ marah dalam kondisi seperti ini bukan pilihan bijak, Akashi."

"Jangan khawatir, professor dan ayah tidak akan—"

" _Mereka_ yang kumaksud itu bukan dua orang yang kau sebutkan, tapi Kuroko,"

 _Eh?_

Dengusan lolos, sepasang bola mata hitam memberi tatapan menilai, "Kau memang calon ayah yang buruk,"

Kertas lantas disambar sebelum Nijimura melangkah semakin menjauh, "Dimana aku bisa langsung mendaftar ke kelas akselerasi,"

.

Selesai dengan berbagai prosedur dan dokumen-dokumen pelengkap, Akashi Seijūrō; terhitung sejam enggan menanggalkan senyum, dengan cekatan mengetik keypad _touchscreen_ pada smartphone.

 _'Ingat lembar soal yang kau tanyakan padaku dua bulan lalu, penyederhanaan dari 9x-7I 'lebih besar' 3(3x-7U) hasilnya adalah I_ —'

 _Agh_ bisa-bisanya mengumbar gombal disaat seperti ini,

'Delete'

' _Ketahuilah, aku tanpamu bagai kalkulus tanpa integra_ —'

Tuhaan, kumat dah ini penyakit— _ah,_ jangan salahkan Seijūrō yang kepalang bahagia, mengingat hubungan mereka pada akhirnya—

 _..Hubungan_

'Delet'

Dengan mantap sederet rōmaji terangkai dalam sebuah kalimat, dan pesan singkat yang terkirim, menanti terima jawab. Dengan detak jantung abnormal yang serasa ingin berbagi. Karena Seijūrō yakin, sebentar lagi, Dua akan menjadi Satu.

.

 _'Will you become one with me, Dear Tetsuya?'_

.

— **Math to Mate (** **数学のメイト** **)** —

* * *

 **つづく** **(?) – on 31st January 2017** ( _godwilling_ )

 **Fact** ::1. _Those question are REAL (from my homework, lol),_ 2 _.Newbie to this fandom._ 3 _.That's picture are mine, bytheway._

 **Request** :: _Can you please, leave some review? Onegaishimasu *ojigi._


End file.
